This fan has lost it!
by Tobun
Summary: A story about some very odd assuptions i have made 17 a pimp? bulma making androids? Vegeta a hooker? Hercule master roshis lover? Turlte and puar taking over the world? all this and more!


If you're like me you notice small but important things in dbz and well this is a fic about one of them. For all those hard-core Dbz fans out there I have come to the conclusion that a. Captain Gynu is not dead but a frog in bulmas lab b. Vegeta is a male hore c. Android 17 is a pimp d. bulma is secretly creating an android e. Turtle and puar are planning to take over the world f. Shin is a sex driven maniac g. Goku is always up for a good lay with any one at any time h. Master roshi is Hercules secret lover i. Trunks and Goten have sex with random forest creatures j. Marron is a stupid blonde k. Kruillen is in love with non other then Chichi l. Piccolo in not asexual but just very modest m. Dende is controlling all of the dbz characters and has been possessed by Cell and is now doing crazy things well this story is about all of the above! And more twisted humor and such! Hope you enjoy!  
  
It all started on a rainy stormy day.  
  
"Woman! I've brought a..friend of mine home to spend the night and she will be sleeping with me!"  
  
Bulma who was currently in her lab could care less about Vegeta and his friend doing just yelled whatever back up the stairs. Vegeta smiled and rushed his friend up the stairs in a matter of minutes yells and moans echoed though out the house all of these going unnoticed by Bulma.  
  
"Finally I have done it!" Bulma yelled happily. 'I have created androids!" She stepped back from her creations to view a girl with red tipped bangs and short hair I the back wearing a name tag reading Senshi, a girl with white hair and blue bangs wearing a name tag reading Tobun and an android with short blonde hair wearing a name tag reading Cleo.  
  
"And now to bring them to life!" She quickly but energized batteries in each of the girl's backs. (AN I don't own energizer batteries) three pairs of eyes snapped open.  
  
"Hi I'm Senshi made to annoy people to death."  
  
"Hi I'm Tobun here to do what ever you want me to."  
  
"Get the hell out of my face you moronic woman I don't care what you programmed me to do!" Cleo stormed upstairs and out the door quickly followed by Tobun. Senshi on the other hand wandered up stairs to find Vegeta.  
  
"Hi I'm Senshi!" She said waving at the say-jin prince. Vegeta got a devilish look and grabbed her and pulled her into a closet.  
  
Meanwhile!  
  
17 stood at his car waiting to find some despite bachelor that he could convince to sleep with one of his hores.  
  
"17 how much longer so we have to wait? Kruillen will be getting home in an hour!" 18 yelled from inside the car were she was currently waiting for 17 to get her a client.  
  
"Don't worry 18 some one will come by soon."  
  
Just as he said this Shin came around the corner and before you knew it was making out with 18 in the back of 17's car. 17 was counting his money.  
  
"100 110 120."  
  
Anyway!  
  
Hercule snuck out of his house hopping in his capsule car as driving off toward Master roshi's island. He landed and ran inside to be jumped by Master Roshi the two were soon making out. Puar and Turtle rushed out of the house trying not to hurl.  
  
"Turtle we should take over the world!" Puar announced out of the blue. Turtle shrugged.  
  
"We've got nothing better to do!"  
  
The two then ran off to begin there plans to take over the world.  
  
There's still more!  
  
Goku strolled down the street not really looking for anything or any one but soon finding that he walked into someone.  
  
"Ow!" She squealed.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!' he looked down at her name tag 'Tobun!"  
  
"It's ok its just because I'm short!"  
  
Goku began to drool as she turned away and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey Tobun!"  
  
"Ya?" She asked turning around.  
  
"Wanna have sex?"  
  
Tobun shrugged.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Quick into the bush!"  
  
Goku yelled pulling Tobun into a near by bush.  
  
Some were else!  
  
Dende sat up at his look out an evil red glaze in his eyes.  
  
"I Cell will have my revenge on these stupid mortals!"  
  
Dende said at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Let the random deaths begin! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
Believe it or not!  
  
Pan sat at home Trunks and Goten with her all watching TV.  
  
"Today we have some juicy gossip that Hercule has a new lover! Who this over is we will have to find out!"  
  
Pan shuddered as she turned off the TV.  
  
"Ewww! Grandpa having sex! Nasty mental pictures!" Trunks and Goten laughed.  
  
A little squirrel had just run onto the lawn on the Son residence catching both Trunks and Goten eye.  
  
"Pan well be right back." Trunks said grabbing his friend and pulling him outside chasing after the squirrel at top speed. Pan shrugged and turned the TV back on.  
  
OK now that was random but be sure that there will be more to come as soon as get this hyper again! Don't worry about all the characters im sure that even though Dende is possessed by Cell and plans to kill off random people they will be ok in the HFIL were they will get a cherry welcome by all the dudes that are there!  
  
Review if you like! Or if you want to tell me how hyper or stupid I am!  
  
Toodles! Tobun 


End file.
